


【叶橙】等你退役

by OnionCrepe



Category: The King‘s Avatar - Fandom, 全职高手, 叶修 - Fandom, 苏沐橙 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, The King‘s Avatar, 全职高手 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnionCrepe/pseuds/OnionCrepe
Relationships: 叶橙 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	【叶橙】等你退役

这是叶修退役后，苏沐橙第一次来B市看他。

他们已相伴走过了十年的岁月，漫长的时光里尽是彼此留下的一个个温热的印记，无论是午夜手边冒着热气的一杯绿茶，还是凌晨共食的一碗香菇炖鸡，桩桩件件都带着生活的烟火气。两人的感情早在不经意间开始滋长，直到一切尘埃落定。

第十赛季夺冠后，叶修与苏沐橙心照不宣地牵起手定下约定，随后叶修便返回B市，履行他必须承担的责任。苏沐橙则作为兴欣的第二任队长，带领战队继续走下去。

异地恋是一件很辛苦的事情，即使能通过各种社交工具保持联系，两个人在规律而又充实地生活的同时，仍不免略略思念着对方，偶尔回味起彼此曾经的音容笑貌，聊以遣怀。

直到今天，苏沐橙笑意盈盈地出现在叶修公司一楼大厅的前台边。

见到来人时的叶修突然就有些愣怔，他的眼光微微闪烁，无声地传递出此时心中难以尽吐的种种情愫。

苏沐橙见叶修如此反应，心中喜悦更甚，明媚的笑容里添了一丝恶作剧得逞后的狡黠。

“怎么突然过来了？”最后还是叶修先开了口。

苏沐橙把两手往后一背，身子微微前倾，答道：“来拍广告啊，这次的活动结束得快，就想着过来看看你。B市的交通太乱了，有导航都找不到路，最后还是拜托王杰希带我来的。”

“找不到地方给我打电话不就行了，还用麻烦他？”

“这不是为了给你惊喜吗，怎么样今年的生日礼物够不够意外？”

叶修不置可否地笑笑，轻戳了一下苏沐橙探过来的额头，人来了就好。

眼见着前台小姐投射过来的余光越来越明目张胆，叶修自然地牵过了苏沐橙的左手，两人一齐往电梯口走去，“我带你到处看看吧。”

此时午休已经结束，公司里的职员基本都已回归原位，电梯下来得很快。苏沐橙跟在叶修后头进了电梯，看他点了下4层的按钮，好奇道：“你办公室在4楼？”

“不是，我办公室在3楼，4楼是休息室，你还没吃午饭吧，先去那垫一垫。”叶修看着不住跳动数字的电梯显示器，回答道。

出了电梯左拐，叶修带着苏沐橙走上了一条宽敞的玻璃回廊，春日午后的阳光和煦明媚，照在走廊上暖意十足，有风从两侧的窗户吹进来，将封闭的郁热驱散了不少。

“这就是你们公司的休息室？看起来不错嘛。”苏沐橙自进门伊始便好奇地打量着四周。

这间休息室十几平米见方大小，正中央是洁净的落地窗，格状的磨砂玻璃透出些外面的阳光，却没有特别的刺眼明亮。两台自动贩卖机靠在左边墙的进门处，前面不远还有一台单开门式冰箱，叶修径直走过去，先是拍了瓶汽水，又从冰箱里拿出一桶泡面和一根火腿肠。

左边里侧是一个简易的开放式厨房，叶修在那边烧上开水，把火腿切片整齐地码在案板上，然后动作娴熟地拆起泡面的包装，苏沐橙靠在门边，扶住门框，望着那往面里添水的认真侧脸，一时间未动也未言。

叶修转身，两手端着泡面，示意苏沐橙坐到旁边的椅子上，这间休息室的中央摆放了很多张黑色桌椅，两人随便挑了一处坐下。

叶修的位置背对着落地窗，在明亮光影的映衬下，五官倒显得有些虚晃，他抬着一双墨色的眼睛看她。

这让苏沐橙一时有点恍了神，唇齿不知不觉温习了下那许久没有喊过的名字“叶修。”

他应了一声“嗯？”

“……”苏沐橙没有接话，而是细细瞧着叶修的眉眼，退役后的他作息和生活都日趋规律，他的皮肤依旧很白，黑眼圈也淡了不少，越发棱角分明的脸型让他比以前看起来要精神许多。

泡面特有的香料味晕散在空气里，苏沐橙吸吸鼻子却没有急着动手，还像几年前那样先问了一句，“面可以吃了吗？”

“吃吧。”还是一样的回答。

苏沐橙这才抓起塑料小叉子，津津有味地吃了起来。她吃东西的动作很轻，声音也不大，可那一脸满足的表情像是在享用着某道珍馐美馔般，让普普通通的泡面都变得异常有吸引力。

叶修则是一手撑着脸，静静坐在苏沐橙的对面，他自顾自地微笑着也不知心中在想些什么。

今天苏沐橙的头发在发顶盘成了颗丸子，发量很大，也不毛躁，楚云秀曾经称赞她，脑袋顶上哪里是颗丸子，分明是颗珍珠，当时这直白的夸赞让苏沐橙微微红了脸，忍不住抬眼偷觑坐在身边的叶修的表情。

现在苏沐橙一边吃着面，一边伸出一只手上去解了皮筋，带着弧度的头发就披散下来，竟然看起来有些风情万种了，叶修忽然想起了十五岁的那年夏天，这个瘦瘦小小的女孩从人群里钻出停在他身后默默地观望，也是这样披散着一头长发，在他转过身来时绽开一个甜甜的微笑。

而如今时光精致了她的眉眼，可那笑容却是一点没变，这让他的心里生出了一种安心感，关于温度，也关于长远。

苏沐橙进餐完毕，手边早有叶修提前备好的纸巾给她擦嘴，一桶泡面此时只剩下红艳艳的汤水。

苏沐橙吃面一向不爱喝汤，苏沐秋曾说她不识货，明明汤头才是一碗面条最精华的部分，可身体却诚实地把妹妹吃剩的面汤一口灌下肚中。苏沐秋去世后，苏沐橙不喝汤的习惯依然如故，只是身边换了个替她喝汤的人，在无数个键盘劈啪作响的夜晚，吃得干干净净的泡面桶会在桌边的垃圾箱里高高堆起，电脑屏幕发出荧荧的彩光，将一处交叠的影子投向对面的白墙。

待叶修喝完了汤，苏沐橙舔了舔嘴唇仍是一副意味无穷的形容。

“怎么，还没吃饱？”叶修看着她觉得有点好笑。

苏沐橙揉着肚子，叹气道，“可惜这里满了。”

“走吧，带你去我办公室。”

叶修的办公室在三楼办公区最里侧，外头是整片串联起来的红色格子间，坐满了忙于业务的各色职员，不时有身着套装的女员工蹬着高跟鞋滴嘟滴嘟地穿梭其间，一派忙碌和喧杂的景象是公司里再熟悉不过的日常。

而当叶修和苏沐橙从走廊拐角的阴影里走出，一切声响便戛然而止，众人纷纷停下手头的工作，齐齐定在那里。来自四面八方的探寻视线黏在两人身上流连不去，暧昧的目光在一双双眼睛中开始无声地传递，连空气都仿佛染上了一丝八卦的气息。

苏沐橙觉得脸颊有点发烫，可还是迎向众人礼貌地回以微笑。叶修对其他人的反应则是毫不意外，冲正犹豫该不该上前的秘书摇摇头，他没有吩咐倒水，牵着苏沐橙直接进了办公室。

是装修干净敞亮的一间房，白色的大理石地面一尘不染，黄色原木的办公桌立在书柜前，桌子上有一台电脑，还有堆叠整齐的一摞资料。会客用的沙发紧靠着方形落地窗，白色卷帘垂至半墙，射进明亮的天光。

叶修揽着苏沐橙的肩膀，让她先坐在被阳光晒暖了的沙发上，自己则走到窗边将帘子卷起，又在墙上某处开关上点了几下，垂直立着的玻璃窗框突然开始自动下降，上下两截窗墙慢慢分离直至展开铺成直角，瞬间变换成了一座简单漂亮的小阳台。

叶修踩上了那片透明的玻璃钢板，整个人都沐浴在午后的阳光之下，苏沐橙微微眯起眼睛，看着明亮到虚晃的光影中，那个陪伴了自己十多年的男人唤着她的名字，对她招招手，示意她到自己身边来。

苏沐橙走到护栏边，此处视野甚好，一眼望去极是开阔，只见阳光灿烂，天风流荡，窗外万物的景色纷至沓来，一齐映入眼帘。白云悠悠浮浮，遮不住湛蓝的天穹，清清楚楚看得到俯卧在脚下的整座城市，建筑物的屋顶鳞次栉比，干爽的车道斗折蛇行，繁华的街边人流滚滚，浑然一体，苏沐橙有些惊喜地张开了双臂，暖暖的轻风瞬间萦入胸怀。

一只手从后面伸了过来，覆上苏沐橙温热的掌心慢慢收拢，叶修握着她的右手举到眼前，拉直她的拇指和食指，又曲起余下三根手指，然后他抬起自己的另一只手，摆出同样的姿势，与苏沐橙的L合在了一起。

“看到了吗，沐橙？”暖暖的气息停在耳边，苏沐橙的肩头突然沉上了温热的重量。

“这是……B市的风景？”苏沐橙看着两人手指框出来的那一方天地，又有些不太确定。

叶修的嘴角小小地弯起，“这是我现在的生活。”

他的双手移到她的腰侧，把她整个人都圈进了怀里，头依然垂在她的颈间，是一个深深的拥抱。

“就是少了一个小姑娘，来跟我分享这里的一切。”

“嗯……”怀里的女孩抿着嘴有点不好意思。

耳边一个声音响起，是她最熟悉的低沉的嗓音，此时却带上了一丝轻快的笑意。

“沐橙，我等你退役。”


End file.
